World of Darkness
The World of Darkness (ダークネスの世界 Dakunesu no Sekai) is a realm that exists between the alternate dimensions of Duel Spirits. In the World of Darkness, humans are tortured constantly by being forced to live visions of their dreams being crushed, until they give up on their individuality. Whoever is sent there is erased from the memory of others. Yusuke Fujiwara attempted to summon Nightshroud in the Abandoned Dorm. This opened a portal to the World of Darkness, pulling him into it and infecting the dorm with dark powers.1 Oddly, this resulted in the dorm gaining the ability to pull people into the other World of Darkness.2 According to Nightshroud, the World of Darkness existed before life on Earth, and is the polar opposite of life, although it is not death. It will exist as long as darkness exists in the hearts of people, causing Nightshroud to manifest once again in the real world.3 People are brought into the World of Darkness when they succumb to the darkness in their hearts, which takes on replete forms. For example, Tyranno Hassleberry would assume the life of the dinosaur whose bone is in his leg which was that of a predator. He would then fall prey and be agonized by the dinosaurs he loves. On the other hand, Syrus Truesdale would have to Duel to gain his brother Zane's happiness until the day Zane dies. During the fourth season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Trueman and Nightshroud pull several people, including Sartorius, Sarina, Axel Brodie, Tyranno Hassleberry, Taigo Sorano, the many residents of Domino City, all the students at Duel Academy (save Jaden Yuki), and eventually the whole world, into the World of Darkness. However, Jaden is able to get all of the victims to focus on their dearest memories, allowing them to escape. Trueman's victims By manifesting through the cards of duelists who have felt negative emotions and assuming their form, but not before getting rid of the original. When he does this, everybody who knew the individual forgets they ever existed. His victims from the main cast included: Taigo Sorano, Axel Brodie, Sartorius, Sarina and Tyranno Hassleberry. At Duel Academy while looking at a list of all the students, Alexis, Chazz and Syrus thought that there were more students once at the academy but that they can't remember any of the people they had Dueled that day. Atticus, who was also present, did not remember there being anymore than those listed. While in Domino City, Axel Brodie discovered a list of names on a computer screen inside a van. The names on the list began to disappear one by one as Trueman captured them. Axel then dashed from the van and went to KaibaCorp. Here he found a list of people employed by KaibaCorp. Names on that list began to disappear with Seto Kaiba's name being the only one to remain, possibly because he wasn't in the city. Later Trueman's master, Nightshroud, revealed that it had created an artificial solar eclipse over the planet, with its own dark world blocking out the sun, which assimilated all humans on Earth, likely including Seto Kaiba, into the World of Darkness. This left Jaden, Pharaoh, and the immaterial Lyman Banner, as the last known denizens on Earth. It can be assumed everyone in Domino City and the world were released from the World of Darkness after Jaden defeated Nightshroud. Names from the lists include Other names KaibaCorp list Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse